ucfsgafandomcom-20200214-history
Judicial Advisor
The Judicial Advisor is considered a legal advisor to Student Government Agents and members of the Student Body, when they request advice on proceedings held in accordance with the Student Body Constitution or Statutes. The Judicial Advisor is a part of the Executive Cabinet.Senate Statutes - Title IV: The Judicial Branch University of Central Florida Student Government. They are appointed by the President to a term concurrent to their own, are subject to confirmation by a majority vote of the Student Senate. Constitutional basis The Judicial Advisor derives their power from Chapter 404 of Title IV of Statutes. :Chapter 404. The Judicial Advisor ::404.1. Once the Senior Student Affairs Officer or designee has determined that action will be taken (pursuant to violations of the Constitution of the Student Body of the University of Central Florida, the Student Body Statutes, or The Golden Rule), the Judicial Advisor shall be available for an explanation of rights and procedures to the student upon request. ::404.2. The Judicial Advisor shall be available to advise all students appearing before the Judicial Council, or other hearing agent established by the Constitution of the Student Body of the University of Central Florida or Student Body Statutes in any action or disciplinary hearing. The Judicial Advisor shall also be available to appear with, advise, and assist all students appearing before the Senior Student Affairs Officer or designated representative(s), whether in a formal or an informal proceeding. ::404.3. It shall be the responsibility of the Judicial Advisor, upon a request from the student involved or the Attorney General, to: :::A. Aid the student by rendering informed advice concerning the proceedings, charges, options, and possible outcomes in any pertinent hearing. :::B. Ensure that the student is completely and thoroughly informed of all rights and responsibilities granted him/her by the Constitution of the Student Body of the University of Central Florida, the Golden Rule, the Student Body Statutes, the adjective law of the Judicial Council (or other appropriate hearing agents), and by the constitutions of the State of Florida and of the United States. :::C. Aid the student involved in preparing a response to the charges rendered in any pertinent hearings. :::D. The office of Judicial Advisor shall work in close cooperation with that of the Attorney General and the Senior Student Affairs Officer or designee, with their mutual mandate to protect the individual's rights. The office of Judicial Advisor, upon the request of the student involved, shall be apprised of the actions of the Attorney General. ::404.4. Should the Judicial Advisor decline the request of the student, they must do so in written form and must file a copy of the denial with the Presidential Secretary. ::404.5. Restrictions on the Judicial Advisor: :::A. The Judicial Advisor is available to all students, to serve them only in an advisory capacity, upon the request of the student. The student shall represent himself/herself. :::B. At no time will the Judicial Advisor represent himself/herself as, or assume the legal privileges and prerogatives of an attorney. :::C. The Judicial Advisor shall remain neutral and not act in a partisan manner during election periods while acting in the scope of the Judicial Advisor’s statutorily prescribed duties. List of Judicial Advisor's *Summer Carlson (2014) References Category:Judicial Advisor Category:Executive Cabinet